Power rangers Dynasaurs
by Justrayawsome
Summary: The deboss army has awoken now it is up to five people to defend the world from them, the power ranger dynasaurs, Here their roar ( if you have a better enemy name tell me) disclaimer I don't own power ranger, super sentai, or the Oc I even found the power ranger name some where on the Internet and thought it was cool so don't own that ether.
1. Ocs needed

Hello readers this is Justrayawsome and I am making an adaption of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. I need Ocs for the black, blue, green, pink, gold, cyan, grey, navy and violet rangers. I want them to have the same skill as the kyorugers like black will be A good shooter, blue is strong, green is a great sword men, pink is a strong kicker. I also need a morph call. Also I want their age to be: black: 18. Blue: 22. Green: 14. Pink: 16. gold: 23. The others will be spirits.

here is my Oc

name: Justin Ray

color: red

roll call: the fanged warrior, red dynasaurs ranger

appearance: Pilipino with short hair white shirt with a red vest hoodie and jeans.

personality: usually happy but can be serious, like to have fun, angered when seeing someone bulling someone. He can be trusted and is a great leader and is a muay tai fighter.

Background: it was summer when finding tyrannosaurs dynasaur and gaining its trust. He Comes from a family who always works but his father died when he was app but gave him a dinosaur tooth in amber.

So I hope people will enter the Ocs I will tell who who in a week if I have enough Ocs.

if I don't have enough Ocs I will ask my own friends for their input and characters.


	2. More info

hello I am here to give more information

weapons

dyna revolver: main morpher and blaster

golden gauntlet: golds morpher

dyna caliber: main sword

dyna cannon: combo of revolver and caliber

tyrannosaur Fist: reds main weapon

Parasaurs bow: blacks main weapon

stegosaurs shield: blues main weapon

velociraptor claw: greens main weapon

triceratops drill: pinks main weapon

Kentrosaurus lance: combination of main fives weapons

thunder blade: golds main weapon

beast batteries: use for morphing, power ups, summon zords

batteries

Tyrannosaurs: reds main battery

Parasaurs: blacks main battery

Stegosaurs: blues main battery

Velociraptor: greens main battery

Triceratops: pinks main battery

Pterodactyl: golds main battery

Ankylosaurs: summons ankylosaurs dyna zord

Pachycephalosaurus: summons Pachycephalosaurus dyna zord

Plesiosaurus: summons Plesiosaurus dyna zord

Brachiosaurus: summons brachiosaurus dyna zord

Deinochaser: summons deino chaser

Deinosuchus: activate shoveler mode

Kentrosaurus: makes Kentrosaurus lance

Styracosaurus: makes person shot fall in love

Allosaurus: shots fire

Seismosaurus: makes tyrannosaurs a long neck

Oviraptor: fart smoke screen ( yes you read correctly)

Iguanodon: tickles

Tupandactylus: makes what ever shot at flat like paper

Ammomite: makes opponent dizzy

Archelon: gravity zone

Fukuiraptor: ballon shape

Futabasaurus: duplicates

Enemies

fury: warrior of rage

sorrow: warrior of sadness

princess Smiles: warrior of happiness

lucky boy: princess smiles helper

chaos: leader of deboss

man lizards: foot solilders


	3. The team

hello everyone yes it is time to know the team

black:

name: maxwell Terrfer

roll call: The Accurate Warrior, Black dynasaur ranger

appearance: white with blond hair and blue eyes, with a black polo shirt and a white line going in a y and jeans.

personality: kind and funny and really smart but puts him self down a lot.

background: his family died in a fire by sorrow and now lives with him self in a apartment.

blue

name: perry Thomas by: blueskyhero

Roll Call: The Shielded warrior: Blue Dynasaurs Ranger!

appearance: looks like Asher book with a blue shirt and jeans and a black jacket

Personality: Perry is a laid back, surfer boy type guy. Although his laid back nature can get in the way sometimes, he has a good natured heart.

Background: Fresh out of college, his dream is to open a restaurant. His parents were chefs as well, and were very supportive of him. He has an older sister, Terra, who's 24 and a younger brother who's 14. His brother, Greg, is actually a class mate of Kyle.

green

Name: Kyle Winstead by: blueskyhero

Roll Call: The Bladed warrior: Green Dynasaurs Ranger!

Appearance: Chase Ellison with a green shirt and jeans and a green beanie

Personality: He's a calm, cool and collected individual. However, because of his upbringing, he never had the chance to make friends and is socially awkward at times.

Background: His parents are rich and successful business people, who put lots of pressure on Kyle growing up. He practiced his own sword style as an escape. Although his parents found out about his habit with the sword, they have no idea about his Ranger life and if they found out, would go ballistic.

pink

name: Julie Brown by:golddragonninja

color: Pink

roll call: The Horned Brave, pink dynasaurs ranger

appearance: a African American rich girl who has long brown hair and blue eyes. Wears a white shirt, pink pants, red leather boots and a Dark Blue Jean Jacket

personality: Kind and Caring. Loves to help others, Hates Bullies and spoiled brats.

Background: Julie comes from a Rich Family and is a great singer. Julie lives with her butler and maid and cousin while her parents are on a cruse. Julie owns a Diner and works hark there.

I also have grey and cyan being worked on but need navy and violet.

so finally to the story. Also to feel bad that your Oc is not here there is two more left.


	4. Enter the Fanged Warrior

**Hello all readers yes it is Justrayawsome here and this is my first real chapter. so enjoy.**

* * *

" enter the fanged Warrior"

In Honolulu Hawaii the was a Pilipino 17 year old boy there walking around a volcano, he is pretty tall with black hair and black eyes he is wearing a white t shirt and jeans with a pair of red converse His name is Justin Ray. His family was taking a trip there for his summer vacation it was just him and his mom and little brother his father died when he was eight. So his mom allowed him to walk around the island for a bit. He was just looking around when he saw these weird creatures going in a cave on the volcano. The creatures had white bodies and a green mask like face. Usually a normal person would ignore it but he had to see what they were up to.

When he got there he saw a bunch of those monsters gathering around then one of them jump up like it was attacking something then got hit with a giant yellow tail. So Justin decided to take a closer look a saw a giant red tyrannosaurs Rex standing there with a spike coming out of his head. He was so awestruck by the T Rex one of the creatures saw him and attacked him.

Now out of his shock he started to fight back thanks to being a muay tai fighter he was doing pretty well taking some put and blocking their attacks but he knew it wasn't going to take long before he is taken down. After a half an hour he started to tire out and even the T Rex was being surrounded by giant monsters. Just when Justin thought he was going to die he was saved by a giant chicken.

Well it wasn't a chicken it was a bird human hybrid thing. He ( Justin hopes) has blue feathers and a white suit. In his hands looked like a yellow gun with a T Rex head. He looked at Justin and threw him the gun," take this" the bird man said, " and lets see if you are the fanged warrior."

Justin caught it and turned around a shot all of the monsters around him. When they got destroyed they sank to the ground as green slim. " whoa" was all Justin can say. Bird boy saw the rest of the monsters vanishing and he smiled.

Justin saw bird man and ask, " what is this, who are you, what were those?"

" I'll answer your questions later fanged warrior." As bird man said that there was a bright light and now Justin saw he is not in the volcano anymore. It was a room with stone pillars and a table and a machines that seem to hold batteries. Justin was about to open his mouth but then the bird man stop him by saying, " this is the dyna base and my name is aeros." The newly proclaimed aeros said. " and those Justin were man lizard, solilders for the deboss army. That weapon you have is the dyna revolver it will allow you to morph into the red dynasaurs ranger."

It was an understatement saying Justin was shocked, bit he asked, " why me?" Aeros smiled, " you because even thought other people saw the man lizards you were the only on who helped tyrannosaurs that is why you and it is you who tyrannosaurs chosen." When he finished air pushed his facial hair a little, " Justin quick the man lizards are attacking you can chooses to fight or run, which one is it?" Aeros asked

" I will fight but when I return can you tell me who the deboss are?" The red wearing boy asked. When he saw the bird human nodded he then asked, " how do I morph?" aeros threw four batteries at him all of them are red and on a side there was a tyrannosaurs head. "load these beast batteries in the revolver and spin the side then say 'dyna charge, armor on' then fire." The teen nodded and saw a bright light and saw he was in a field where a lot of man lizards were.

Justin held the revolver in his left hand and the battery in the other he then held the right hand forward and said, " dyna charge" and press a button on there and the center changed to a more colorful battery and then he press the tail of the revolver down opening the mouth the inserted the battery in the bottom hole and closed the " mouth" the revolver then said "activating tyrannosaurs" Justin then said "armor on" and spun the revolvers spinner the samba music came from it then he started dancing by crossing his left leg behind the right taking the right away from the left doing the same but to the other legs then crossed his legs and spun then points the revolver forwards and the shouted " FIRE".

Right when he said that he shot a bullet it looked like the tyrannosaurs dynazord head it went forwards then made a u-turn and went behind Justin and ate him when it opened up we see a suit then it ate his head and it opened up revealing his helmet then he is in the volcano in a pose with the tyrannosaurs dynazord behind him. His suit is red for the body and legs and a silver ring showing where the boots end and a yellow sash like thing across his chest looking like its a pair of jaws and in the top corner it's the tyrannosaurs head. His arms are a darker red and a silver shoulder pad and the right shoulder and both arms have white gloves. His helmet has a tyrannosaurs design to it with a silver tierce where the mouth is.

" The fanged warrior, Red dynasaur ranger, try to stop me now."

After the last word the red ranger ran at the man lizards and was taking them down using his muay tai skills and the power boost up to take then down easily. He them pulled out the dyna revolver and looked at it questionably, " how did this just appear? Oh well" he then shoot them all.

Right when he thought he was winning the giant man lizards appeared. "How am I going to take those thing down" then he heard Aeros' voice, " use the beast batteries and call on tyrannosaurs." He then look up on a building and saw the bird human hybrid. " okay if you say so, dyna charge" he then threw the battery in the air then it grew bigger and was sent flying some where.

We then see it going to the volcano as a image of a real T Rex showed up. The battery then went into the volcano and the dynazord opened it's mouth and it got plugged in, then we hear the. Words, " activating tyrannosaurs." Then the spike on his head popped out.

Back on the battle field we see the tyrannosaurs dynazords fall from the sky And started to fight those giants. When Justin saw this his eyes opened inside his helmet, " how did you get here so fast I just called you how did you get here in under a second?" Then he got tackled by the lizards. He then got up and slash then with a sword in hand, the dyna caliber, and with the new weapon he diffeted most of them.

He the got another beast battery and dyna charged it And inserted it to the revolver it then said, " activting tyrannosaurs, tyrannosaurs." Spun the spinner it then said, " double ready" Justin then said "dynamite destroyer" then fired and the tyrannosaurs head launched at the remaining man lizards wiping them out while the tyrannosaurs dynazord finished his job.

* * *

In the dyna base Justin put the beast batteries in the machine. " alright aeros who is the deboss?"

" the deboss are monster who find the dominate species and destroy them just like the dinosaurs. About one thousand yeas ago they re awoken so I created the dynasaurs to take them out it worked only by freezing them under the Pacific Ocean and now they are back and feed on humans emotions." Aeors said, " that is why you and four more people are choosened by the ten dynasaurs."

" so I need to lead forum strangers to battle I guess I will need to be at my best right?" Justin asked

" I will call you when you are needed once again."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it and please review. Also don't be mad your Ocs weren't in this chapter they will be next chapter. So thank you for readings and review please**.


	5. The Pink Warrior has Arrived

**Hello people from fanfiction this is Justrayawsome here again with a new chapter this time we will meet the pink dynasaurs ranger.**

* * *

"The Pink Warrior Has Arrived"

In a diner in Angel Grove that looks like a double t diner but on top has a dragon head and wings and a sign saying the "Red Dragon" inside has round tables and dragon theme chairs around it and also has booths and a kitchen. Inside we can see a pretty African American girl who has long brown hair and blue eyes and is wearing pink shirt and yellow shorts and a dark blue jean jacket, a black apron and red leather boots. Her name is Julie Brown who is a waitress at the Red Dragon. Her shift was finish so she started to go home but her phone started to ring. She took put her phone which looks like the same belt buckle that the ranged warrior has which is a yellow T Rex head and a dinosaur head on the screen and a button on the bottom. " Aeros what is it?" She asked when she picked up the phone. "Julie you are needed near the lake." Aeros voice said through the device. She started to run and then hid behind a empty alley.

Then a dyna revolver appeared in her left hand and a pink battery with a triceratops head on the side in the right hand. Then she held her right hand forward and said," dyna charge" and then pressed a button on the battery. pressed pushed down the tail and opening the mouth, then inserting the battery in the lower hole and closed the mouth the revolver then said, " activating triceratops" then Julie brought her dyna revolver to her side of her head and said, " armor on" and spun the spinner on the side of the revolver then samba music came from the revolver and then she did the same dance Justin did the last chapter, the pointed the gun forward and said, "FIRE!"

Right when she said that she shot a bullet it looked like a pink triceratops head it went forwards then made a u-turn and went behind Julie and ate her when it opened up we see a suit then it ate her head and it opened up revealing her helmet then she is in the Grand Canyon in a pose with a pink triceratops behind her. Her suit pink for the body and legs and a silver ring showing where the boots end and a yellow sash like thing across her chest looking like its a pair of jaws and in the top corner it's a pink triceratops head. Her arms are a darker pink and a silver shoulder pad and the left shoulder and both arms have white gloves. Her helmet has a triceratops design to it with a silver piece where the mouth is and she is wearing a skirt.

She then got to a lake where she sees the red ranger fighting a lot of man lizards on land and the red tyrannosaurs dynazord fighting giant man lizards in lake. She was a little hesitant but then went to help the fanged warrior. When she went to fight she beat a lot of them by using a combination of kicks. She then got out her dyna revolver and spun the spinner and it said, " ready triceratops" she then shouted, " dynamite destroyed" it wasn't as strong as the dynamite destroyed as the one in the last chapter but it destroyed most of them around her.

In Justin's fight he was slashing at them with the dyna caliber and was doing a pretty good job he then took out a debase battery and loaded it in the blade then pull the pump on the side of the dyna caliber it then said, "activating" Justin then said, "dynamite slash" when he did his blade started to glow red and slash at the remaining of the man lizards.

when Julie thought she was done a a giant man lizards turned around and smacked her sending her flying and send her flying and made her demorph and she landed in the water and she seemed to be struggling to get up. Justin then saw that a went after her while the tyrannosaurs dynazord finished the rest of dyna giant man lizards.

When Justin got there she started to drown so he got her out of the river and when on land he demorphed and then took of his vest a gave it to her, "here take this it might not be much but it shouwar help you warm up," he told the pink ranger then looke at his zord as it started to run back to its volcano. "Are you ok…" the red ranger started," J-J-Julie, Julie Brown. Y-yours?" She asked shivering. " Justin Ray, come on let's get to the dyna base to get you warm." He told her as he wrapped his arm around her to try to get her more warm, as he did that Julie started to blush.

* * *

In the dyna base Aeros, Justin, and Julie were around the table there. So after a couple minutes of silence Justin finally broke it,as he turned to Julie, " Sooo I guess you can't Swim," Julie then punched him, " don't laugh" Justin then put his arm up in defense, " I wasn't laughing I was just trying to get to know you better since we are now going to be in a team just thought we need to know each other to work better together." Julie thought didn't agree and started to leave but then she turned back and said, "look thanks for for the offer but I just don't tell stranger about my life." She then turned back around to leave but Justin stop her again, " wait just in case you need help catch." he then threw a card at her which she caught, "It my number." As she left she turn away so they couldnt she her blush.

* * *

Julie got back to her home which was a mansion. When she go there she got greeted by her maid and butler asking her if she wants any thing But she declined and went to her room to change. She changed into a white shirt, pink pants, red leather boots and a Dark Blue Jean Jacket. Then she heard someone knock on her door she,opened the door seeing her younger cousin Kimi. When Kimi saw her cousin she asked, " what wrong cus?" Julie replied, " it's nothing so go away." Kimi thought saw through her bluff and said, " I know your lying so just tell me." The pink ranger sighed in defeat, " fine I meet this boy and said he wanted to get to know me better but I couldn't tell him because I was afraid he would just use me because of my money in he found out." " look Julie you can't make friends like that if he's really wants to be your friend than you will find out and won't just want your money." After that Julie smiled " thanks I should go find he." At that she left but when she got out of her house she heard her buckle ring as she answered it she heard Aeros say, " Julie quick Justin need your help there is to much man lizards." After the bird Human hybrid hung up the girl started to run and morphed.

* * *

Justin was fighting many man lizards but was to outnumbered then some of them got shoot and destroyed. The red ranger then turned and saw the pink ranger with her dyna revolver in her hand. " you need help Justin." The boy mentioned nodded his head as she flipped near him. " we'll talk later let's take them down." Justin them nodded then said, " hear our roar, the fanged warrior, red dynasaur ranger" as he said that red smoke exploded behind him. Then Julie said, " the horned warrior, pink dynasaur ranger" as she said that a pink explosion happened behind her. Then Justin said, " we are the strongest warriors in history power ranger dynasaurs" he then paused, "try to stop us now." They started to run towards the man lizards but then Aeros stop them and told them, "Use your beast batteries to gain new weapons." They decided to use those weapons Aeros said. They then took out another battery and said, " dyna charge." And then loaded the second battery. Then the revolver said, "activating tyrannosaurs, tyrannosaurs/ triceratops, triceratops; metal activate" then they spun the side of the revolver and said, "Power mode." And spun their revolver on their arm. Their arm started gain armor and in Justin hand appeared a fist that looks like the tyrannosaurs head and in Julie's it looked like a hand held drill with a pink triceratops head on it. "Tyrannosaurs Fist,Triceratops Drill" the two rangers said.

they started to fight Justin was punching a lot of them with massive power and then he opened the "mouth" of the fist and bite the man lizards to death. While Julie saturated to slash them all while combining the slashes with her kicks.

There were only a couple left Justin then turned to the girl and handed her on of his battery, " here combine both of our powers." The pink ranger accepts it and took it and then loaded it in her dyna revolver when she said that is said, " activating triceratops, tyrannosaurs." She then spins her spinner on the revolver and it said, " double ready" then she fired two bullet the shape of a pink triceratops head and the tyrannosaurs dynazords head While she shot it she said, "Dynamite destroyer." Destroying the rest of the man lizards.

* * *

Back at the base Julie started to tell Justin about her life( if you want to know go in the more info chapter) when she was done Justin just looked at her and then said, "wait you were worried that I would just us you for money trust me I wouldn't do that and we're a team now so I wouldn't use someone got it." After that she smiled and nodded. Then the red ranger asked, "How did you meet your dynazord?" she answered, "Well when I went to the Grand Canyon there were a lot of man lizards and I started to fit them of and the triceratops dynazord thought I was worthy and gave me the power." Then after a while talking Justin said, "I think we are going to be a great team." When he said that Julie turned around so he couldn't see her blush.

* * *

**Chapter two comes to an end and also if someone has a song I could use for a theme song can you PM me and next it's megazord time. Also thank to golddragonninja for Julie.**


	6. Surf Up Blue

**Hello every one it is me again and if I don't have a theme song I like by the time black get out I will use the regular theme song. Get ready for a megazord formation yeah.**

* * *

"Surf Up Blue"

In a mall in Angel Grove man wearing a blue t shirt and jeans and a black t shirt. His name is Perry Thomas at age 22 he is walking with his sister who would look like him as female and who is named Terra at age 24 and his little look alike brother Greg at age 14. When everything seemed nice there was a couple of people screaming and running. When they saw what it was a group of man lizards were attacking the mall they started to run. Then Perry turned to his sibling,"Run I will see if I can slow them down." They tried to protest but it was to late he started run at the group of lizards.

He then took out a dyna revolver and a blue batteries with a blue stegosaurs head on the side and held the battery forward and said, "Dyna charge." Then pushed down the tail of revolver and loaded it when he did the revolver said, " activating stegosaurs" and then did what the other two did in the previous chapters and said, " armor on"

the transformation and suit is the same as the other two but with blue and a stegosaurs but his background is a blue stegosaurs under the sea.

He then started to fight then off like he was a wrestler with his strength and was doing good then he saw the red and pink rangers the red ranger turned to him and said, "You okay dude" the blue ranger just nodded not knowing there were more rangers. Then they continuing fighting the mall started to fall apart when everyone got out we can see Greg hurt in rubble.

While the others run to the dyna base Perry ran to his little brother, still morphed, and tried to help him but Terra was there and pushed him out if her way. She looked at him with anger and yelled,"What the heck is the matter with you your suppose to be a hero and yet you let my brother get hurt, your no hero your just as bad as those monsters get out of here!" the blue ranger did as he was told and ran when he knweew he was alone he demorphed and sat on the ground and started to weep for two reasons his sister hates him unknowingly and he thinks it was his fault his little brother got hurt.

* * *

Back at the dyna Base the two ranger demorphed plugged their batteries in the charging machine. The red wearing teen turned to his friend and said, "Is it me or did those man lizards seem a little more stronger than usual." Julie then nodded. "Yeah maybe Aeros know why." They started to look for thier mentor and they found mentor just siitting under a piller. "Aeros why are the man lizards all of a sudden stronger?" Aeros eyes widened, "That means the lead the four leading captains are free from their prison you need the other three rangers help so find blues identity and then look for the others." They both nodded and ran out of the dyna base to look for rest of the ranger.

* * *

After about an hour of searching they had to go home so they walked to Julie house to drop her of but before she went inside Justin asked her "hey Julie I have a Muay Tai tournament tomorrow do you want to watch?" Which she started to blush and said, "Sure."

* * *

Under the Pacific Ocean there was a palace and there inside were five figures they didn't look like humans but were human shaped. The first one looked like a darker, male version of the statue of liberty on his crown there were three heads a happy face, sad face, and mad face and had a crescent moon like thing hanging on his back and was holding a book, he is the leader of the deboss army second had red scales a dragon like head with horns and his claws yellow and had a sword and leopard skin skirt, he is fury the warrior of rage. The third one is a knight in armor and his face looks sad and in his had a axe, he is the knight of sadness Sorrow. The fourth one is a female that is pink and has hearts all on her and has yellow gloves and boots She is the knight of happiness, Princess Smiles. The last one is the shortest and is green and looks like he is made of scarves he is princess smiles helper named lucky boy. In the cave they are in are three pillars one with a happy, sad, and mad face.

They were talking and Fury roared, "This is so annoying how will we destroy the humans!" Chaos reopened by saying, "Calm down Fury we will summon one of you three," pointing at the three knights, " generals to cause your emotions and collect them to make us stronger." They all nodded then put a hand on the pillar with their corresponding emotions and a monster came out of Sorrows pillar. He then said, "I got Picked first this is so nice I gunna cry." Then he started crying. Then the monster came and said,"I am debo crusher at your service and will crush anything in my way." Crusher looked like a pile of trash with a spatula for an arm.

* * *

The next day they were at Justin Muay tai dojo, the thunder tyrannosaurs, sadly they weren't alone Julie's butler Tom decided to come with her to "protect her". Justin then saw Greg who is in his class but is a lower student with his two siblings. "Hey Greg who are they?" Justin asked. "Oh these are my siblings Tera and Perry," the younger boy said as the mentioned people waved at them then he asked, "Who is that you girlfriend?" At that both pink and red rangers blushed. "No this is my friend Julie." She said a quick hi. To save them embarrassment not unknowingly their sensei and his name is Jason Lee Scott. So he went to the center and said, "Let this tournament begin!"

During the tournament's intermention Perry, Tera and Julie where talking, "So how did you and Justin meet Julie?" Perry asked the girl. " Well um someone um pushed me,into the river and he rescued me." Tom the butler, two rows away heard this, "So that is why you where all wet a couple weeks ago, you need more protection around you." Julie sighed and said, "Tom it was my fault I wasn't paying attention." Tom wasn't paying attention and was seen writing something down. "So what do you guys think of the power rangers?" The pink ranger asked. Perry response was, "I think they are ok." But his sister had of different response, "You know what I think, I think they are some of the worst heroes ever I mean they let the mall get destroyed yesterday and got my little brother got Herut and they think they are heroes please they no heroes!" This got Julie angered, "They are trying their best you don't expect them to protect every they are only there people give Them break." Just when they started arguing their was an explosion outside

When they all looked out side and saw crusher smashing everything in his way. When he saw this in his mind he was like, "This is a perfect place to destroy" but right before he can crush it the red ranger appeared out nowhere punched him. "You aren't going to hurt these people." He started to fight the man lizards there were and he then used the dynamite slash destroying a lot of them. When he saw there were more so he activated the dynamite destroyer with double ready. When all were gone he then loaded another battery in his revolver and opened closed the mouth twice so it said "metal mode" then Justin rolled his revolver on his arm as he said, "Power up" as he got his tyrannosaurs fist in his hand. He started to charge his fist and said, "tyrannosaurs rock breaking fist." And he launched his fist at crusher but was blocked by a knight, Sorrow. "You tried to destroy my general that makes me so sad." And started to cry, again. He started to fight both of them but got defeated easily. Sorrow Then turned to crusher and said,"go run and destroy everything" the general nodded and ran but also destroyed a part of the thunder tyrannosaurs. When that happened almost everyone there as dark purple aura coming from them. Just then giant man lizards appeared before him. "Dang it I don't have anymore battery to summon my dynazord." Just then a blue thing started spinning and slashing them and a the triceratops dynazord drilled through them. Then the pink and blue ranger came to help Justin out, "Finally, where were you guys." Before they can answer the man lizards disappeared. "Look let's just get back to base." when they started to go blue was going a different direction,"you to blue." As he said it he dragged perry away and teleported to the base.

* * *

At the dyna base Justin then turned to the other rangers," so what took you guys so long you guys were late." As he said that he ejected his battery and demorphed, which Perry was shocked. "I'm sorry Justin but Tom was protecting me." At that she demorphed as well again shocking Perry. "Wait you two are the power rangers?" They nodded and got shocked as they saw the blue ranger demorphed to Perry. "Your the blue ranger?" Justin asked. Perry nodded, then Julie asked, "That must be hard for you knowing that your sister hates you huh?" "You have no idea my family is my weakness I mean you said it yourself my sister hates me and my brother got hurt because of me, I don't know why the stegosaurs dynazord chose me, my sister was right I'm no hero." At that he started to leave. "Hey Aeros can I go see the stegosaurs dynazord."

* * *

Back at the remains of the Thunder Tyrannosaurs Jason was talking to his student. "Until the dojo is fix we all have to take a break for a while but I will contact your parents when the dojo is fix but I still want you to practice." At that we heard many Groans. Then Justin saw Perry, "Hey Perry" Perry saw him, "What do you want?" Justin put a hand on his shoulder, "You want to know why your dynazord chose you? He chose you because he saw determination in you when he saved you from the storm when you were surfing, he knows you will fight for what's right and that you will do what there is to protect people and families so they won't get hurt, he chose you because you are a hero." Perry was shocked at this, "How did you know that?" Justin then smirked to this, "I asked Aeros to take me to the stegosaurs dynazords hiding place." At this sentence we see Justin, Aeros and Julie at a underwater cave. "Your family isn't your weakness it your strength." Perry put his head down, "but I'm not I beat Greg hates me." Justin just smiled,"oh really," he then turned to get Greg and came back with him, "hey Greg what do you think of the blue ranger." Greg then smiled, "I think he's really cool I mean he is so strong I wish I could meet him but sadly Tera hates him, oh hey Jake." At that he left too talk to his friend. "See you are the only one who doubts your strength." Perry just stood there shocked.

Just then Crusher appeared saying, "Need to destroy the rest of the building need to destroy, need to destroy." Everyone started to run away as the pink ranger showed up but the two rangers and Jason. The red ranger turned to his teacher, "Sensei get out of here." Jason then smiled, "Then morph you two." Shocking both of them. "Okay" Justin said, "Dyna charge," the two unmorphed rangers said and loaded the batteries, " activating tyrannosaurs, activating stegosaurs" brining the revolver near their head they said, "Armor On." As they said it they spun the spinner and did the dance and yelled, "FIRE!" And morphed.

The three rangers got line shocking crushers, "Oh no you three are here." Justin said, "here our roar."

"The fanged warrior, Red Dynasaur Ranger" as Justin got in a pose as red smoke exploded behind him

"The shielded warrior, Blue Dynasaur Ranger" as Perry got in a pose as blue smoke exploded behind him.

"The horned warrior, Pink Dynasaur Ranger" as Julie got in a pose as pink smoke exploded behind her.

"Power rangers dynasaurs!" they all yelled together. "Try to stop us now." Justin said as they all ran at the monsters. Justin pulled out his dyna caliber and folded the blade part up and flipped the Handel down and open up the dyna revolvers mouth and combined them, "Dyna cannon."he started to fire bullets at the man lizards. Then pull the pump on the calibers part and it said, " ready" and he shot the rest destroying them.

Then we see Julie with her drill slashing them and then started to kick some to. She then put the tip of the drill on the ground and stood on the drill and started spinning and kicking them around her.

Up next is Perry and he took out his revolver and a battery and activated it and said, "Activating Stegosaurs, Stegosaurs, metal mode." He said after, "Power up" and rolled it on his arm and his weapon was a shield with spikes on the side and had the stegosaurs dynazord head on it. He then started to fight Crusher and was easily beating him, "that is for hurting my brother." As he punched him. "And this is for destroying what my brother lover most." As he put his arm under the place and lift it up. "I'm the one getting crushed now." Then the rangers regrouped Perry gave Justin a battery,"Use this and finish him." The red ranger nodded and took the battery and inserted it in the revolver as it said,"activating tyrannosaurs, stegosaurs, double ready" Justin fired and said, "dynamite destryoer." As a tyrannosaurs and stegosaurs head shaped bullets flew and destroyed crusher.

Then out of nowhere sorrow came out, "Nooo crushers gone this is so sad." And was crying. Then hearts and stars came put of nowhere and we see lucky boy and princess smiles skipping out, "Don't worry Sorrow keep smiling Lucky boy has it covers." The pink knight says. "Yeah we pepper so lucky with lucky energy juice." As he pulled out a watering can out of his satchel (purse) and sprayed it all over the sorrow monster as he started to grow. "Time for you to get crushed big times."

"What the heck he's huge. Come on guys time for the dynazords." The leader said as the others nodded. They pulled out a battery each and pressed a button and said, "dyna charge" and threw their batteries in the air.

We then see the tyrannosaurs battery going to the volcano as a image of a real T Rex showed up. The battery then went into the volcano and the dynazord opened it's mouth and it got plugged in, then we hear the. Words, " activating tyrannosaurs." Then the spike on his head popped out.

We then see the stegosaurs battery going under the sea and into a cave as a image of a real stegosaurs showed up. The battery then went into the cave and the dynazord opened it's mouth and got plugged in, then we hear the words, "activating stegosaurs." then a large plate is raised.

We then see the triceratops battery going to the Grand Canyon as a image of a real triceratops showed up. The battery then went underground and the dynazord opened it's mouth and got plugged in, then we hear the words, "activating triceratops." then the tails extended.

As the three got to the battle field we then heard Aeros, "Combine your dynazords to form the dyna king megazord." Justin then turned to his teammates and said,"Alright guys let do what the bird man said." Then they all said together, "dynamite combination!"

*megazord transformation*

the triceratops and stegosaurs dynazords faced the tyrannosaurs and the batteries all ejected and then the stegosaurs battery went to the tyrannosaurs dynazord then we heard," activating stegosaurs"then the battery went back in the blue zord, then the same with the triceratops but with, "activating triceratops" then the tyrannosaurs battery went back in and it said ," activating tyrannosaurs." The we hear music and the stegosaurs dynazord and connected to the tyrannosaurs dynazords neck and we heard, " activating stegosaurs" then the tail of the tyrannosaurs dynazord detached and the legs straitened out. Then the triceratops attached rot where the tail was, "activating triceratops" hen the legs of the tyrannosaurs dynazord rotated 90 depress. Then the back of the stegosaurs dynazord detached and the tail of the tyrannosaurs dynazord split in half and attached to the back, then the head flip up and the helmet came down. The the stegosaurs grab its back part as it became a shield. Then in a forest as he started stomping as fire appeared as a announcer said, "dyna king megazord"

* transformation over*

in side the cockpit of the megazord there are three podiums each with a ranger color then behind them there are three signs the ones on the side says dyna king while the middle has the same head as the one on their belt buckle. Then the three rangers teleported on to their colored podium. They were amazed at where they were.

Down on the ground,"they can combined on no." The cry baby said. This annoyed Princess Smiles, "Stop crying you big baby" as she started hitting him.

Back in the cockpit,"Alright guys lets get to work." Said Justin then they nodded and inserted their dyna revolvers into the side of their podiums.

Crusher then fired lasers at the megazord hitting them, "Everyone okay because he gunna fire again." Julie asked/ said. This time however they were able to dodge all of it by jumping on buildings. Then they speed towards crushers and punched him with the shield then slashed him with the drill then they jumped up in the air and said, "Dyna king dynamite finish." At that the megazord started to glow then tyrannosaurs dynazords head fire a blast that look like it head destroying crusher. "Deboss monster you've been extinct." As they all cheered.

* * *

At the dyna base the rangers plugged their batteries in to the charger. "Perry see you are a hero and don't doubt yourself." The read said to the blue. Then a voice out of nowhere said, "Power rangers never doubt their selves " they turned and saw Jason Lee Scott. "Sensei what are you doing here?" Ask the red ranger. "He's here to train you." Another voice said. The they turned to see Aeros, "He use to be the first red ranger and had the power of the tyrannosaurs."

* * *

**Oh Clift hanger of some sorts this was long see you next time for green sand thank you blueskyhero.**


	7. Sorry (

I'm sorry you guys but I have lost my inspiration to write my two power ranger story so they are on hiatus but don't worry I not canceling it. I will though write a yugioh gx story called yugioh gx it time for the next gx see you guys soon.


End file.
